Moments
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Barney/Christmas, YinYang/Gunnar, Hector/Vilain Summary: Three private moments between the guys. Please read and review


_**Title:**__ Moments_

_**Fandom:**__ The Expendables 1 and 2 movies_

_**Pairings:**__ Barney/Christmas, Gunnar/Yin Yang, and Vilain/Hector_

_**Words:**__ 946 _

_**Rated:**__ M or NC-17_

_**Warnings:**__ Sexual content and language. Spoilers for the second movie._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Expendables and this is a work of fiction._

_**Summary:**__ Three private moments between the guys._

* * *

**Barney/Christmas (408)**

Barney returned to his plane parked in a nearby hangar. There, his thoughts flowed freely and he felt at peace amongst the familiar machinery and silence. He took a long deep sigh and ran his hands over his face as if washing it. He looked up sharply when he heard footsteps approach. It was Christmas, it was _always_ Christmas.

"I thought I'd find you up here…..brooding. You're worse than the hunch back of Notre Dame." Christmas commented.

Barney straightened his back from leaning over and adjusted his legs. "Yeah well, I wasn't exactly hiding." Barney said.

Christmas looked him up in down, appraising before sitting down next to him. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Barney knew it wasn't the normal how are you doing type question. He was talking about the kid, "Billy The Kid" as Barney called him. After a long pause, Barney started to talk.

"He was like a son. " He started.

"Our son." Christmas corrected.

"He was like the son I've never had. I wanted to make him my own, adopt him. He was even okay with it. He had so much potential, his whole life ahead of him and that jack ass….."

Christmas extended a hand and rubbed Barney's lower back.

"That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him…" Barney gritted his teeth.

"We will." Christmas added.

"This is why…this is why…" Barney started but couldn't finish.

He buried his head into his hands. Christmas knew what he was trying to say, knew without Barney having to say anything. This is why Barney didn't let those get close to him. To him, he was bad luck. Every time someone got close to him, they were taken away. As a defense mechanism, Barney distanced himself…..even from Christmas.

Barney felt the consoling hand rubbing circles on his back. He leaned into it and let the tears fall. Here, in the plane, there were no time limits, no one watching. He was safe and safe around Christmas, that he knew.

"I just wanted to tell you…..I want to let you know…." Barney started but stalled on his words.

"Hey, don't get all girly on me." Christmas said with a joking laugh and slapped his back. "Keep it up and I'll put you in a dress."

"Oh yeah? What color?" Barney looked up, his eyes had the amused crinkles on its sides.

"Green. Green is your color. Though I think I'm only saying that because you're Italian. Granted, you sure as hell don't dress like one."

"Bullshit." He said and started to light a cigar.

"Do you even own a scarf?" Christmas asked.

"I own a Versace suit!"

"Fair enough."

**(END)**

* * *

**Gunnar/Yin Yang (216)**

"Hurry up, Yin. Are you in yet?"

"Shut up Gunnar. You will know when I'm in."

"Well hurry up and let me know. You're so small that I can't fell when you…..Holy shit yes!" Gunnar praised, letting his head drop back onto the mattress in pleasure. Yin settled himself between Gunnar's legs and slid his cock all the way inside of his lover. "Holy fuck that feels good."

"I really hate when you talk." said Yin who proceeded to pump into him at a rapid pace. That shut Gunnar up, only temporarily before a litany of curses came out of his lips again due to pleasure. Gunnar held on, digging bruises into Yin's ass in attempts to keep him there. After a few moments, Yin stopped. Gunnar opened his eyes. His eyes were questioning, serious, his expression clearly showing that he was wondering what was wrong.

"I'm not going to leave you." Yin whispered and leaned down. He placed a tender kiss on Gunnar's lips. "I'll always find my way back to you."

Gunnar laughed. "Good, because I don't have anyone to pick on when you're gone."

"Dammit Gunnar!" Yin yelled but the crinkles on the sides of his eyes showed a different story. Gunnar kissed him back and they continued making love into the night.

**(END)**

* * *

**Vilain/Hector (322)**

Respect. Respect is something that can be taken, forced, earned, learned and given. Respect was something that _definitely_ could be given. Hector, Vilain's right hand man was on his knees between Vilain's legs, giving that _earned_ respect. Hector was very skilled in combat, especially with knives. If he wanted to, he could easily slice his boss in any way that he wanted to with the knife tucked into this boot. He didn't, wasn't going to and Vilain knew it.

So many dreamed to be this close to Vilain; just a few inches away to make the kill and become the next big man. Hector slurped and licked up and down Vilain's hard cock, making sure he traced every huge inch with his wet tongue. Vilain gripped the arms of his chair and tilted his head back, moaning in sweet surrender. He let very few near him. No one was allowed to do this, no one but Hector. Hector earned his respect. Hector was loyal, determined, aggressive, dependable and always got any job done that was asked of him. Vilain caressed the side of Hector's cheek before running his fingers through his hair. He respected Hector and loved him.

"I respect you." He strained to whisper. Vilain was close. His nails where digging into the leather chair and he tried not to pump into his mouth as his hips rocked off the chair.

"And I respect you." Hector whispered before engulfing the cock into his hot mouth and deep throated him.

The sight of Hector, the feel of Hector and all of that…._respect_, Vilain cursed, his eyes rolled and he came hard into Hector's mouth.

For Hector, saying he respected Vilain was something different entirely. The way he said it with such tenderness, with such admiration, Vilain knew exactly what it meant. So when Vilain said it back to Hector in the same way, there was no question, the meaning behind the word.

**(END)**

* * *

**Faves welcomed**


End file.
